This invention relates to a synchronizing mechanism for the butterfly valves that control the flow through an induction passage for an internal combustion engine.
In many instances the induction system for a multiple cylinder internal combustion engine includes multiple butterfly type valves that control the flow to the induction system. These may be either throttle valves for a carburetor or fuel injection system or choke valves for a carburetor. In many instances, the disposition of the engine is such that the induction passages and specifically the butterfly valve shafts are not all in a row. For example, with V type engines, it is frequently the practice to position the induction passages so that they extend at an angle to each other. Although the induction passages associated with the individual banks may be aligned, the banks are staggered relative to each other and the induction passages of one bank may not be parallel or aligned with those of the other bank.
Of course, it is desirable to insure that the throttle valves or choke valves all rotate in unison. Furthermore, synchronization of the movement of these valves is obviously essential.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved valve arrangement for synchronizing the operation of butterfly valves of the induction passage of an internal combustion engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a valve synchronizing arrangement that permits synchronized movement of a plurality of valve that are neither aligned nor parallel to each other.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved throttle control for an internal combustion engine having banks of non aligned, non parallel induction passages.